Hubar TV: Gen Con
by Pantherlily
Summary: Chris and Ross go to Gen Con. Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

So, this is very loosely inspired by my Twitter stream. I blame Travis for this fanfic though, as I was Tweeting with him at the time and we tossed Chris and Ross fanfic ideas around. This will end up being about six chapters long, if all goes as planned.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go to Gen Con again?" Ross complained, as he boarded the plane.<p>

"Because my friend's friend's boyfriend's aunt is friends with some guy who is the son of one of the people who set up Gen Con and we are getting to have Hubar TV Live for _free_. Do you understand we are getting a vendor's spot free? How rare that is? I'd rather go to Comic Con but hey…free is free and we are going." Chris explained, as he took a seat next to the window.

"Wait, what? Who do you know, that knows someone who knows someone? Could you repeat that?"

Chris went through what he said mentally.

Ross got a shit eating grin on his face.

"Fuck you." Chris muttered.

"Oh come on, I almost had you. Admit it, you almost laughed."

"Almost only counts in hand grenades and nuclear warfare."

"Seriously though, how did we get in for free?"

"The spot was already paid for by someone else, they backed out. They looked for someone to take the spot. Eventually I got asked and I said yes."

"Oh good, second or tenth choice. Great."

"Would you stop being such a morose mother fucker? This will be fun."

"Isn't Gen Con for guys who can't get laid, who live in their parents basements and play D&D?"

"There is more to Gen Con than D&D nerds. A lot of people dress up. Like full fledged costumes."

"Great. So, it'll be like we never left LA."

This elicited a genuine smile from Chris. "I'm sure there will be more than people dressed up and D&D nerds. They usually have celebrity panels. The lines are long though, but worth the wait if you care enough about the celebrity."

"Celebrities go to Gen Con? Really?"

"Well, nerdy celebrities. Like Wil Wheaton."

"Who's Wil Wheaton?"

"You don't know who Wil Wheaton is?"

"I know Family Guy made a joke about him and the way Stewie says his name."

"He played Wesley Crusher, on Next Gen."

"Ooooh. That guy. Okay."

"You still have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope."

"He has a Twitter account."

"So does everyone else in the universe."

"The word you're looking for, would be world. Not universe. Pretty sure the aliens don't use Twitter."

"First off, it was a hyperbole. Secondly, how do you know aliens don't use Twitter?" Ross ticked off his fingers respectively, to help emphasis his point.

Chris punched Ross in the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just felt like doing it."

"Whatever. I Googled Indianapolis, to see what there was to do there. I want to go to the Children's Museum."

"The Children's Museum? Are you five? Besides that, we probably won't have time for any tourism shit."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to spend all four days of the convention inside a cram packed building."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to be the only person manning the Hubar TV booth." Chris mocked.

"Oh right, the booth. Speaking of, we may piss off some viewers for having our show on Friday and not Monday."

"So what? I'm sure all eight of the regulars will come no matter when we do the show."

"I just don't want to alienate our fans. Also, what about the time difference?"

"Ross, we can figure it out when we get there."

"Don't you think we should do it now, so we aren't scrambling?"

"Everything will work out. Stop worrying so much."

"I'm not worrying. I just like to be prepared."

"Well, if it makes you feel better then go for it. I, however, am going to take a nap." Chris rolled away from Ross and closed his eyes.

"So, I'm going to a convention I know nothing about and don't even want to go to _and_ I have to plan our show by myself."

"I'm not going to have to listen to you bitch the whole flight am I?"

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"I'd be able to, if you stop whining."

"I'm not whining."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I was just stating the obvious."

Chris merely shook his head in response, his eyes staying resolutely closed.

Ross fell quiet as well, and decided to listen to some music to help pass the time.

The four hour flight ended and luckily all of their luggage was on the conveyer belt when they went to go pick it up. The two of them took a taxi to the Hyatt, which was conveniently connected to the Convention Center by a skywalk.

"The hotel paid for as well?" Ross asked, as they walked into the expansive lobby.

"Yep. We just had to pay for the tickets to fly to and from and food and stuff. But the hotel and vendor slot and badges are paid for in full."

"You know, when something is too good to be true it usually is right?"

"Since when did you become such a skeptic?"

Ross shrugged. "Just sayin' is all."

Chris checked them in. They'd have to share a room but at least there would be two beds. They unpacked and got situated.

"Can we please plan the show now?" Ross asked, as he took a seat on one of the beds.

"Jesus Christ, we just got here."

"Well, Gen Con starts tomorrow. We'll be spending time setting up the booth and doing whatever the hell else people do at this convention. When will we have time to plan the show on Thursday?"

"Dude, it's..." Chris glanced at the small digital clock on the nightstand briefly "...it's only two o'clock here. Can we get lunch and then talk about the show afterward?"

"Fine." Ross relented.

They asked the clerk in the lobby for recommendations on where to eat and got several. They decided to take the Skywalk to the Circle Center Mall food court. They ended up eating at Johnny Rocket's, a fifties themed diner known for their burger and fries. They ate in companionable silence and once they got back to their hotel room, they finally mapped out their show for Friday.


	2. Thursday: Day 1

Author's Note:

Sorry about not uploading this chapter before their Monday show, like I said I would. I've been busy with work, playing D&D and other random things. It's my goal to update at least once a week! If I can sneak in two a week, then I most certainly will. Glad you all like it so far! You guys rock my socks! Also, even if you don't have a FF account, feel free to comment/review on this. You can do so anonymously. =)

* * *

><p>Chris and Ross stayed up late, mainly because they were still on west coast time and the morning came around much too quick for either of their liking. The alarm was buzzing loudly and with a groan Chris slammed his hand on the snooze button. A few minutes went by and the hotel phone started ringing.<p>

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ross muttered and blindly reached for the receiver, his head still buried in the pillow. "What?" He asked, not bothering to hide the tired irritation he felt.

A much too perky voice answered him. "Hi! This is Tiffany from the front desk and this is your morning wakeup call!"

Realization was slow to creep on Ross' still groggy mind but eventually the words spoken to him registered. "Oh right. Thanks." He rolled out bed and hung up the phone in one fluid motion, which was impressive considering he was still partially asleep. "Chris, it's time to get up."

Chris didn't respond, move or make any indication that he heard Ross speak.

Ross got up of the bed, picking up his pillow and then whacked Chris in the head with it.

Chris stirred roughly and turned to glare at his assailant. "You're such a fucking asshole."

"Good morning to you, too."

"What? I'm not a morning person."

"Clearly."

The two got ready for the day, and grabbed a quick complimentary continental breakfast the hotel lobby offered. They then took the Skywalk to the Convention Center. They checked in and got their badges and hung them around their necks, so they wouldn't lose them.

Chris walked through the door but Ross was stopped by the big security guy at the front door. "Sir, can you turn your badge around please?"

Ross came to a halt by a massive arm, blocking his path. He glanced down at the badge confusedly and then turned it around.

"Okay, make sure you wear your badge like that at all times Sir. Enjoy your time here."

Ross blinked and stood there for a moment and when he looked up and stepped through the double doors, he discovered Chris wasn't anywhere around. "I'm going to fucking hate these next few days." He grumbled to himself. Someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. Startled, he spun around to see who it was.

"Would you quit dicking around? We have shit to do." Chris said, clearly he was still grumpy about being awake.

"I got stopped by Mr. Serious Security Guard back there." Ross pointed his thumb back towards the double doors.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Chris replied and began searching for their assigned area.

Ross rubbed his face with both hands, took a deep breath and then followed after Chris.

It took them awhile to find where they were going, and the two were arguing by the time they found it.

"Look we found it okay? Quit bitching." Chris said, and set the bag he had brought with them on the table.

"Yeah well, we would have found it sooner if you'd just asked for directions. This Exhibition Hall is huge."

"You aren't going to do this the entire time are you?"

"Do what?"

"Complain."

"I'm not complaining. I was just…" Ross trailed off for a moment, "…Fine you know what. Let's just, start over. I'm sorry if I've been complaining since this trip started."

"Apology accepted."

Ross waited a moment and then asked, "Don't you have anything you want to apologize for?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope."

Ross faked a smile, rubbed at his head again just above his eyebrow with his right hand and then merely nodded. "Okay. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, just promote our show…I guess. I don't know. I've never done this before."

"Okay. I had brochures, magnets and even a promo CD's made. Hold on, let me find them…" Ross said and began rummaging around in the bag he had brought with him.

"Wait, when did you do that?"

"I did it the day after you told me were going to Gen Con."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Maybe my idea of Gen Con isn't fun but I still care about our show and want it to do well."

"What's on the promo CD?"

"Just random clips of our show. Like a clip of the news segment, bottom of the Internet is on there, um a couple Skype calls, stuff like that." Ross finally found what he was looking for. He took out a baggie of Hubar TV magnets, a bundle of brochures rubber banded together, and a small box containing the CD's.

"How many of each?"

"Well, I made the CD's myself. Two hundred of them, I figure we can sell them for five or ten bucks. I had a company who specializes in promoting businesses make the magnets and brochures. We can just give those away. Only a hundred of each of those."

"Wow. Really?" Chris was genuinely surprised and he sifted through the stuff briefly. He then turned his attention back to Ross, "Thanks man. Dinner is on me tonight."

An authentic smile reached Ross' lips for the first time since their planed had landed in the Hoosier State. They laid out the things on the table already set up for them. "Oh and I also got us this cool banner to hang in front of our table." He took it and duct tape out and taped it to the front. "And I brought permanent markers, in case anyone wants us to sign the CD's or possibly the brochures."

"Ross, no one is going to want our autograph."

"You never know."

"I'll be surprised if anyone here even knows who we are."

"You never know. I looked Gen Con up before we left, and last year's convention had just over 30,000 people. It's totally possible that at least one of the people will know us. Oh that reminds me, I should probably Tweet that we are Gen Con." Ross pulled out his iPhone and sent the message to Twitter from the Hubar TV account. He then went to Facebook and sent a message on the Hubar TV page as well.

"Oh yeah, we had told them we had a surprise for them this week and that we would announce what it was on Thursday."

"When does the Exhibition Hall open?"

Chris glanced at the time, adjusted for the time difference mentally before answering. "About fifteen minutes."

Ross stood up from the chair he was sitting in and took look around the big room. For now it was mostly empty, except for the vendor's who were setting up their stations. There were many booths and displays.

To help people find their way around, flags hung from the ceiling that told them which section they were in by displaying numbers. The Hubar TV booth was somewhere between the one hundred and two hundred flags. To their left was someone selling homemade anime plushies and to their right was someone selling hats with animal ears on top.

It wasn't long before the Exhibition Hall filled with people and the quiet, stillness that had just been there a few minutes ago ceased to exist. A cacophony of voices, mingled with other random noises from nearby and faraway displays reigned the air.

They afternoon flew by. People came and went at random intervals. Anytime someone came by in cool costume, Ross would stop them and take their picture. "Chris, this is insane. How are people even moving around out there?" He commented at some point during the day.

Their booth was located towards the most western end of the room so, they could basically see the rest of the Exhibition Hall from their position. A sea of people roamed before them, seemingly unperturbed that there was no personal bubble from one person to the next. Strangers constantly brushing by each other, or touching one another as they maneuvered in some kind of chaotic dance around each other.

Eventually six o'clock rolled around and the din faded away. The two realized they had skipped lunch and both were pretty hungry, considering they had a meager breakfast. However, just because the Exhibition Hall was closed, didn't mean there wasn't other stuff to do. There were all kinds of booths set up outside it, and several connecting hotels allowed their conference rooms to be used to show animes, movies, and other independent shows.

Despite their hunger, they looked around a bit. Ross stopped every now and then to take pictures or make short little videos on things he just couldn't pass up on commenting on. He planned to splice together the commentary later and make a vlog about Gen Con for his YouTube channel.

"Where do you want to eat?" Chris asked, as they stepped out into the humid summer that air, that the Midwest was infamous for. It was sticky and clammy. A general unpleasant feeling altogether.

"I'm not sure. We should eat somewhere that doesn't exist in California."

"Okay."

The two walked around. They passed The Old Spaghetti Factory and a Hard Rock Café. They bypassed those two because it didn't meet their prerequisite. After enough walking around and glancing at stores and restaurants as they went to they came across a Steak'n'Shake.

"How about there?" Ross said and pointed across the street, to a restaurant he had heard of but never eaten at.

"Sure, I'll pretty much eat anything at this point."

They entered the black and white checkered restaurant. It smelled of burgers and fries but mostly of grease. They were seated by a waiter.

After they ordered, Ross brought up something he'd been thinking about since they left the Convention Center. "The Exhibition Hall is pretty loud. I think we should do the show from our hotel room tomorrow. We could do it at ten Indy's time, so it'll at least air at the same time as it usually does."

"Yeah, I was thinking that too."

Ross nodded, and took a look around the establishment. It was pretty full. Most of the patrons were clearly from Gen Con. They had badges around their necks and some were still even in costume. He'd been right about one thing, it was like he'd never left LA.


	3. Friday: Day 2

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delayed update. I have a lot of projects I am working on right now and a bunch of personal stuff that utterly killed my muse for almost four months now. Anyway, I gave only a glimpse of the enormity of that which is Gen Con. So, to give you a better picture I have split this chapter into two parts. First part will be from Ross' point of view (POV) and the other part from Chris' POV. I love that you guys love this. Thanks for all the positive feedback! 3 Oh and also, the CD's should have been DVD's in the previous chapter. That's what happens when I don't edit my stories before posting them. Also, for legal reasons any products mentioned in this fic are real but I am in absolutely no way affiliated with them. All rights reserved to the people who actually do own them! Anyway, enough from me!

* * *

><p>The next day, waking up came easier. Well, at least for Ross. When the alarm clock buzzed, he rolled out of bed. Today was going to be better. It was going to be awesome. There was all kinds of weird and new things to see at Gen Con and all be damned if he wasn't going to make the most of it. He figured he might as well, since he was going to be there anyway.<p>

"Chris wake up. If you don't, I'll hit you with a pillow again."

A grumble was Chris' reply, followed by the middle finger.

"Fine, I'm going to get ready. If you aren't awake by the time I'm done showering, I'm filling up the ice bucket with ice and dumping it on your head."

"I'm up, okay? And even if I wasn't and you did that…I would fucking kill you Ross."

Ross grinned, even though Chris wasn't facing him. He got ready quickly; he was actually excited about today. Not only will the day be full of interesting things, they would be doing their show.

Over breakfast Ross explained his thought out plan for the day.

"So, you finally decided to enjoy yourself?" Chris asked, as he finished his meal.

"Well, you know what they say. 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'"

"Has anyone ever told you how lame you are sometimes?"

"Yeah, whatever. So, you're okay with today's set up?"

"It sounds good. I think I can manage without you and vice versa."

"Okay, cool."

"And if not, we can just call each other on the cell."

"Yeah, it's about time you got a cell phone."

"Ross, I've had the thing for months now. That stopped being funny after the first time you said it."

Another grin twitched Ross' lips and a shrug of his shoulders was his tacit reply.

The two paid for their breakfast and left the local diner. Outside the air was already sticky with humidity and it was barely after ten in the morning. Ross put on sunglasses to help block out the bright sun, in the clear blue sky. He double checked his inventory. Camera – check. Phone – check. Badge, facing the_ correct_ way – check. Spending money – check. Satisfied he had everything he would need for the day, he parted ways with Chris to go off and explore.

Since the Exhibition Hall wasn't open until later, Ross passed time by taking pictures of people in costumes. And there was no shortage of supply. There were a lot costumes he didn't recognize and not one to be shy, he'd walk right up to random strangers and ask who they were supposed to be. He even did mini interviews with some people that he recorded on his digital camera.

There were people dressed as Star Wars characters, The Bounty Hunter and Darth Vader were the most common reoccurring characters. Some people even had life sized R2-D2 units that could be controlled by remote control. There were people also dressed like characters from Lord of The Rings, X-Men, Spider-Man, Ghost Busters, Halo, Metal Gear, The Legend of Zelda, and even a troupe of people dressed like the entire cast of Robin Hood: Men In Tights. Ross found the last group particularly impressive.

Groups Ross were less familiar with were Final Fantasy characters, creatures from Dungeons and Dragons, and a bunch of anime characters. Apparently a character named "L" was a popular choice from something called Death Note. He'd have to Google it later. If so many nerds liked it, maybe it'd actually be worth watching.

Eventually the Exhibition Hall opened and Ross went inside. He went from booth to booth, checking out the stuff on sale. Some of the stuff he wondered if people actually bought. Partly because some of the items on sale were downright strange and also because some things while awesome looking was terribly expensive.

There were a plethora of games on demo. He found a booth that looked interesting. It was promoting some game called PK Cards. Ross decided to inquire about the game.

"It's basically like Magic meets Spades." One of the vendors explained.

"Magic?" Ross echoed back in clear confusion.

"Magic The Gathering, the card game."

"Right, of course." Ross replied, still having no clue what the hell Magic was. At least he knew what Spades was. Well sort of, it couldn't be that much different than playing Hearts on the computer.

The game didn't turn out to be that complex and he caught on quickly. It was a game that combined luck and strategy. Even though he ended up losing, he had enjoyed playing. He ending up buying a few decks. They were fairly cheap, only five bucks a pop. Maybe he could get Chris to play later.

Time went by fairly quickly as Ross demoed one game after another and before he knew it, it was time about lunch time. He found his way over to the Hubar TV booth much easier and quicker than the first day. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Sold a couple of those DVD's you made. Gave away some brochures. So pretty good."

"Want to grab lunch?" Ross asked.

Chris nodded, gathered up their things, and left a note saying they were out to lunch and would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Once they finished lunch, Chris went off on his own. First thing he did before checking out the Exhibition Hall was to step outside and smoke a cigarette. He inhaled the nicotine deeply and enjoyed his fist cigarette since breakfast. It was a bad habit but damn, cigarettes had a way of calming his nerves.<p>

After his cigarette break he went back inside the Convention Center. He walked around the halls and found a display of constructs made solely out of Magic cards, a Beholder model from the D&D universe, people racing to paint miniatures the fastest, and of course plenty of people dressed up in costume.

Eventually, Chris found his way back into the Exhibition Hall. He found a lot of interesting artwork for sale. He even bought a Batman print that depicted the Joker "shooting" Batman with a gun that had a flag coming out of it saying "bang." Next he found a booth where a lot of novelty t-shirts were for sale that had a bunch of gaming/nerd jokes on them. Nothing caught his interest, so he didn't buy any of them.

There were a few video games being promoted that looked interesting and Chris made a mental note to keep an eye out for the up and coming games. He then moved onto the area of the hall that had the games demoed. He tried out several and bought a few. The game he was most excited about buying was a newer, limited edition of Apples to Apples. Now it wasn't available for demo but he had liked the original game and the new one looked to be possibly even more entertaining than the last one.

As six o'clock drew nearer, the Exhibition Hall began to empty. So Chris began to head back to the Hubar TV booth. Before he got there though, he literally bumped into a woman. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, because he was looking through his new Apples to Apples game. "I'm so sorry." He said, as the cards he was holding scattered on the floor and girl got knocked forward a few feet.

The woman turned around and smiled. "It happens."

"Wait…aren't you Felicia Day?" Chris asked, as he recognized the woman almost immediately.

She smiled again. "I am."

"I know I just ran into you and almost knocked you over…but would it be possible to get your autograph?" Chris figured he might as well ask, as an opportunity like this probably wouldn't present itself again.

"Sure."

"Great. Thanks. Uh…" Chris searched himself for something to write with and write on hastily. He found a marker and a Hubar TV brochure. That would have to suffice. He handed them to her.

"What's your name?"

"Chris."

She made the autograph out to Chris and then signed her name in a bubbly flourish and then handed the marker and the autograph back to him.

Chris thanked her again, picked up his cards that he had momentarily forgotten about and then meandered back to the booth. "The Hall closes soon. We should get dinner to go and then head back to our hotel. I was thinking we could skip writing a script and just do it like we would secret show? Just do and say whatever."

"Sure, it's technically not a Monday show so we can skip trying to structure it."

The two closed up the booth for the night, went to the food court at the mall and got Chinese food. They took their time eating and even when they were finished they just sat and bullshit for awhile.

"The show doesn't start for a few more hours. I'm going to go for a swim in the pool, wanna go?" Ross asked, as they finally made their way back to the hotel room.

"No, I'll pass. I haven't called Ashley today. So, I'm going to do that. I've already got three angry text messages from her."

"You are so whipped."

"At least I have a girlfriend."

"Touché."

Chris called Ashley when they got back to the hotel room. They talked for about an hour. Shortly after hanging up with his girlfriend, Ross had returned from the pool. "Hey…I didn't even hear you leave…"

"That's because you were busy playing the 'I love you more' game with your girlfriend." Ross replied with a roll of his eyes.

"What? She had started it. I don't like losing, you know that."

Ross nodded and then grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge.

"You do know that even though the room is paid for, we'll get charged for that right?"

"Of course I do. Do I look like an idiot?"

"You said it, I didn't."

Ross flicked the bottle cap top at Chris in feigned anger.

Chris let the cap bounce off his stomach and then decided to grab a beer of his own. "We gonna do this show or what?"

"Yeah. Let's start this thing up."

It didn't take the two long to set up for the show and before long they were laughing and chatting with their audience members.


	4. Saturday: Day 3

Author's Note:

Originally I was going to make this ficlet six chapters, but I've opted for five because I feel like an extra chapter would just be filler and I'm not a fan filler in anything. In particular in my own writings, even when it is necessary. However, I don't feel it's needed here. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! P.S. I'll be making a brief shout-out to my favorite Sci-Fi web series in this chapter. Why? Because I can. =)

* * *

><p>The Internet savvy duo had stayed up late doing the show and when it came time to wake up, it was slowing going for both of them. The wake-up call came about fifteen minutes after their set alarm. This time Chris answered it. "What?" His voice came out little gruffer than intended but damn it he was tired.<p>

"Uh. This is Tim from the front desk. You asked for a wake-up call at this hour." Tim did not sound terribly excited to be making this phone call. Not rude per se, but most assuredly unenthusiastic.

"Right." Chris mumbled and hung up the phone. He sat up slowly and for a moment or two just sat on the edge of the bed, letting him mind and body take time to become awake enough to be functional. He glanced over to Ross, who was still sleep. A mischievous grin played upon his lips, as he decided that a little payback was in order. "Ice bucket my ass," he muttered to himself and then crept out of the room quietly, grabbing the ice bucket as he went by.

The ice machine hummed to life as Chris pushed the small bucket under the gap where ice fell. It didn't take long for the bucket to fill up. He walked back to the room and swore when he realized he had forgotten the key to let himself back in. Well, this could still work in his favor.

With a start, Ross fell out of the bed when he heard loud, incessant pounding on the door. "God damn it." He swore and then disentangled himself from the floor.

"Ross! Open up! I locked myself out!" Chris shouted from beyond the door.

"Just a fucking moment!" Ross grumbled heatedly, not having the energy to yell at this point. He walked to the door and yanked it open, ready to give Chris an earful for the rude interruption of his sleep.

As the door opened, Chris flung the ice at Ross' face.

"Jesus! CHRIS, WHAT THE HELL?" Ross swore some more and had to wiggle around to get the ice cube that had slid down his t-shirt out, only it ended up down his sweat pants and he wiggled more frantically to get it off his now freezing body. "Fuck man, that was cold."

Chris smiled, looking rather pleased with himself. "Pay back is a bitch, my friend."

"Yeah…yeah…." Ross muttered, he moved out of the way and into the bathroom. He was shivering slightly and was in dire need of a hot shower. "Consider us even." He said and then shut the bathroom door just hard enough so it would slam shut.

Chris shrugged it off, knowing Ross would get over it eventually. Also, he had a surprise for his friend that would more than make up for it. Payback could be a good thing too and he figured he still owed his pale, tall and awkward friend for getting all the stuff for their Gen Con booth. It would have to wait until tomorrow though.

Eventually the water in bathroom shut off and after a moment Ross shouted through the door. "Hey…Chris, can you put my set of clean clothes from my suitcase by the door?"

"Can't you get them yourself?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What? Just wrap a towel around yourself. Quit being so homophobic."

"Chris, one of my best friend's is gay. How am I homophobic?"

"Fine. Whatever." Chris replied and rolled his eyes, even though Ross couldn't see it. He picked out some khaki shorts and a t-shirt that said "Google It B*tch" on the front and on the back it had the description of what a non sequitur is, with "The Ross Everett" at the bottom. He threw the clothes on the floor and as he walked away said, "I still can't believe you wear a shirt with your name on it."

"I like to consider it free advertising." Ross replied and then opened the door just enough for his hand to fit through and yank the clothes with him and then immediately closed the door afterward.

"Are you sure you aren't homophobic?"

"Best friend. Gay. I thought we went through this already." Ross came out of the bathroom in his fresh set of clothes. With practiced ease, he combed his hair as he walked over to the bed. Since his hair was short, it took little to no time to sweep it into place. Upon completion, he placed the comb in his back pocket.

Chris got ready next, but took a much shorter shower. "Dude, you took all the hot water." He said once he was dressed and back in the main part of the room.

"Yeah, well if someone hadn't tried to freeze my nuts off maybe I wouldn't have needed to."

"Fine. Whatever. Anything you want to today?"

"Not really. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I thought maybe we could watch some of those screenings they have down in the hotel lobby."

"You mean that anime stuff?"

"It isn't all anime. They have some other stuff."

"Such as?"

"I'm not sure off the top of my head. I'd have to look at the list in the magazine we got in our welcome package."

"Maybe they will be playing something we can agree on."

They grabbed a quick continental breakfast, so they wouldn't be late to opening their booth on time. The day was pretty uneventful and kind of dragged on for them. They tried playing Chris' new addition of Apples to Apples but that didn't last long because playing with only two people was pretty boring.

A few people came by and inquired about the booth, but for the most part people passed them by. Most of them seemed intent on finding something for their specific fandom. A little after noon the two a long lunch break.

The only thing that helped pass the time was discussing what to see later on in the evening.

"What about this? It isn't an anime. It's some sci-fi web series. It's called Aidan 5. Looks like it could be interesting. They are showing the first two episodes."

Ross read the brief description, to see what to expect. "Clones?" He asked skeptical but then relented. "Well…all right. As long as I don't have to watch Pokémon."

"That really isn't a very good example of anime to watch. Also, it was done by 4K!ds and they fuck up everything they touch. Subbed not dubbed is the way to go when watching an anime."

"What?"

"If you are going to watch anime, I recommend watching the version with subtitles instead of voiced over by American actors."

Eventually, the time came for the Exhibition Hall to close. They found their way to the auditorium showing Aidan 5 and found it pretty full. To keep from standing, they had to sit up front.

Once it was over, there was quick question and answer session with the cast and crew. Chris and Ross stayed and listened but didn't partake. After about fifteen minutes, the room dispersed and they were one of the lasts one out.

"So?" Chris asked, to see what Ross had thought of what they had just watched.

"It was better than I thought it would be. Might keep up with it when we get back to LA."

"I liked it. It was different but in a good way."

Ross nodded in agreement.

The two headed out into the warm night air and found a place to eat before returning to their hotel room for the night.


	5. Sunday: Day 4

Author's Note:

Final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long to finish and thanks for being patient! This chapter probably isn't as exciting as the rest but I'm somewhat of history nerd…so…yeah...

Will there be more Hubar TV fanfic? Oh probably but not for awhile because I have lot of writing projects in the works and this new YouTube thing Danni and I will be doing. So, I have a lot going on right now. However, when I do make one I'll let you all know! Thanks so much again for reading!

* * *

><p>After a late night the day before, they had gone to be bed somewhat early and when the alarm went off it didn't take either of them too much time to get up.<p>

They were both quiet for awhile, as it took some time to become fully awake.

"Hey Ross." Chris said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Ross asked, noticing the serious tone his friend had used.

"Yeah man." Chris slid off his bed and went over to the small round table in the room and picked up a piece of paper and handed it Ross.

Confusion was clearly written on his face, as Ross took it and looked down at it. It was confirmation numbers for some tickets.

"You had mentioned you had wanted to see the Children's Museum."

"I thought we weren't going to have time?"

"Well, today is the last day of Gen Con and it ends earlier than the other days. Our flight leaves tomorrow. Consider it a thank you, for coming out here with me and everything you did for the booth."

"Oh. Wow. Thanks Chris." Ross was genuinely surprised.

Chris shrugged. "After we both get ready, we should head down to the Exhibition Hall. Don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>The last day of Gen Con went by fairly quickly for the two. Partly because it was a shorter day than the rest and partly because they had helped pass the time by playing the card game Ross had picked up a couple days ago.<p>

"I'm kind of surprised you would like something this." Chris remarked as he played a red card with a gremlin looking thing on it.

"Not usually my kind of thing, I'll admit, but it isn't that bad." Ross glanced down at his remaining card and noticed he didn't have anything to counter with or card to trump Chris'. He played the card anyway. "Looks like you win…again…"

Chris smirked victoriously. "Want to try your luck again?"

"And have you beat me a fifth time? No thanks."

"You just need to build yourself a decent deck. Here, I'll help you."

"Why am I doing this again?" Ross asked with a sigh, this task was getting tedious.

"Because if you want to win, you need to build a deck worth playing with."

The last couple hours Chris helped Ross build a deck that would actually allow him a fighting chance at winning a game. By the time they had finished it was time to close up shop. It didn't take long to pack everything up.

They took everything back to the hotel, grabbed a quick late lunch and then took a taxi to the Children's Museum. It took about twenty-five minutes to get there, since it was on the other side of town and they were in the midst of rush hour traffic

The taxi driver was muttering under his breath about the grid lock.

Chris and Ross just looked at each other and laughed. Being from LA, this traffic didn't seem all that bad in comparison. They split the cab fare and then walked up to the entrance.

"Wow Ross, this place is huge."

"When I was reading about it on the Internet, it mentioned it was the world's largest children museum."

Once they got the tickets Chris had pre ordered online they went inside. The carpet was blue and speckled with different colored small squares. There was a long stair case that lead up the second floor to their right. There was also a large water clock. This drew their attention and interest almost immediately.

"Dude, Chris this clock is huge."

Chris glanced down at the brochure in his hand. "According to this, it is thirty feet tall and also the world's largest water clock."

The clock is made up of steel and glass. The glass is filled with colored water, and filters through the tubes. The glass pendulum at the bottom keeps time by swinging back and forth every second.

"Okay, what next? The clock is cool but I'm sure there are other things to see in this place." Chris said and he had to pull Ross by the arm to direct him away from the clock. "Are you sure you aren't five?"

"Funny." Ross said. "I was reading the plague, okay? Sorry for trying to educate myself."

They went down to the lower level first and toured it. There were three major sections here: Egyptian artifacts, Chinese artifacts, and artifacts recovered from a pirate ship. Next, they explored the main floor. Besides the giant water clock on that floor, the floor was dedicated to dinosaur exhibits. The second floor was filled with temporary exhibits, and this year it was filled with Egyptian themes. It had more artifacts than the lower level had shown. On floor three, there is an area that explains the lives of Anne Frank, Ruby Bridges and Ryan White. There was another are that told of African-American heritage. There was a place called "Playscape" that Ross wanted to go into but it was for children for five years and under.

"Ross, you are too old." Chris explained for the fourth time.

"Yeah…but look at all that cool stuff those kids get to do in there."

"We are in a children's museum."

"Yeah…I guess. Let's check out the last floor then…"

The final floor had more interactive areas for children. There was boat building, walls to climb, tunnels to crawl through and more.

"Man…sometimes I wish I was a kid again." Ross said wistfully, as he watched the children around him at play.

"Yeah, well we aren't. You ready to go?"

"I guess. We can't do any of the cool stuff." Ross sulked.

"Children's museum." Chris repeated, only this time more slowly.

"All right, I get. Let's go, you condescending…" Ross checked around him briefly to make sure no kids were within ear shot, "…bastard."

Chris merely shook his head in reply.

On the way out, they decided to take a look in the gift shop. More at Ross' request than Chris'. Chris didn't buy anything. Ross looked at many things and thought about buying a couple of things but in the end he decided not to get anything either.

Another taxi ride, slightly shorter since traffic was light, took them back to their hotel. Since their flight home was early in the morning, they retired early for the night. The next day, they flew back LA. It was good to finally be home.


End file.
